starring role
by goldenneon
Summary: It's my first fanfiction.So, i hope it's not really bad, and you'll like it : This story is about Serena and her boys,later I'll iclude magic and vampires/werewolfes.MAYBE it'll be crossover - GG&TVD&TSC N&S, Ca&S, C&S, also a little D&S better not read, if you like Dan! B&S,B&D, B&N, N&C and etc.A lot of Drama. This story will be a REALLY weird. I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL
1. Chapter 1 Give your heart a break

_** your Heart a Break.**_

_New York, Upper East Side 1st day:_

_That day was heavy and cold, pour rain fallen down. In the street people gains somewhere, cars zoomed and sometimes splashed it's weird, but there was some stray dogs, who stared at people, as they can't understand who that people need are UPPER EAST SIDE'RS, and they, how we all know, have alot of can go everywhere and do have beautiful life, but...it's not true._

_How I told you before, that day was such a mess, so, hardly can someone see girl, who cryed with 'bloodly tears'.Serena Van Der knows all city, uuuh, she's daughter of famous woman - Lily Rhodes Van der Woodsen - Bass - Humphrey, yeah, Lily's last name can told you about her I'll tell you later._

_Serena runs you wanna know why? I will explain - about few minutes ago, she walked with biggest smile I had ever seen in UES, she goes to her BEST friend's Blair's Waldorf home to tell her new plan. Serena walked under big, colourful umbrella with as big as sun smile, before she saw terrible thing. She saw her boyfriend Nate Archibald kissing her new cousin/stepsister Charlie 'Lola' Rhodes. It was awful. She feels like all the world tumble on stared at them afar about few seconds, she hoped she was wrong and that guy wasn't her Natie...But S was right, there was Nate and Charlie...When they stopped kissing, Nate looked out, and maybe saw Serena, because he quickly looked away from her. Then Serena was totally sure, that there was Nathianiel. S hardly felt, when her umbrella falled down from her hands , Serena just turned around and started walk. She wasn't comprehend what's happening and what she will do next, because this morning she woke up with some nice ideas about Nate's birthday, because almost every year she and Blair make bithday party for Natie._

_She runs, runs straight to nice, brown - haired guy - Chuck Bass. She just barged into .He's Nate (and of course her's and Blair's too) best friend.S always respect him, the had alot of fights, but they still love each as friends, or maybe not. She can't love him like man, cuz he was her stepbrother._

_When Chuck felt gril barged into him, he easily recognized her by her golden hair, so he just hugged her smoothly._

_"Serena..?"he asked really surprised, Ch wanted to know what happened to her, and why she's started to stroke her hair, and console her."Shhhhhh...don't cry, whaterver happened, I promise, everything gonna be alright..."_

_Serena maybe a little flatter, and hugged him hardly._

_"Chuck..."she told that pathetically"I saw him...with Charlie"_

_"Who?Humphrey?"asked Chuck, because, he never know what now Serena's don't really care, or maybe he don't want to hurt himself. Also, he don't wanna believe, that Nate can cheat Serena and with her cousin/stepsister!_

_S shoke her head slowly, and tryed to stop crying._

_"Nathaniel..?"Chuck asked very surprised, he just can't believe that Nate done that to her._

_Serena nodded"Yeah, he."she told that with hoarse voice._

_"Are you sure?"asked Chuck again "It's Nate, he can't..."_

_"I'm fuckin absolutelly sure, CHUCK, i'm absolutelly sure!"she shouted that "he's nothing, but rat!"S told this a little more silently, and then she flated._

_"Serena, it can't be true..."he still had her in his arms, maybe more for himself, because in NYC (and other also in Europa) he was know as womenizer._

_"Let me go!"she shouted and then get out from she was really insecure."I have to go"_

_"No, darlin', you'll stay with me, we have to know everything about Nathaniel and that bitch relationships."he waited to her answer, bet she doesn't said anything."come on, let's go"told him,Chuck still had his umbrella in one hand, and with other he ebraced Serena and started walking in to his hotel._


	2. Chapter 2 You should be there

_Second chapter, sorry, for mistakes._

_**I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL!**_

_**At EMPIRE:**_

_When Chuck comes with Serena in to his apartament, he gave umbrella for porter, and wrote text message for don't saw anything, she was too much depressed...Chuck accompanied her to the bathroom._

_"You need take a bath..."slowly told him._

_"Thanks, Chuck...i will..."she said,and grinned a little._

_"OK" he just walked away to the he wrote an new message for Nate:_

_**how sweet is Florida's bitch lips?**_

_**-Chuck.**_

_Few seconds later, Nate was calling him._

_-What the fuck, dude?-asked Nate, and pretend like he don't understand about what was that message._

_ my dear sister saw yours and bitch's passionate kiss in the rain,-he answered sarcastically,-Yeah, it's romantic, Nate, but, seriuosly?You think she's better that Serena?-he almos shouted,-you hit your head or what?_

_-No, i'm alringht,-said Nate,-So what?She saw us, aaaaand...?I don't really care, she don't even love me, Chuck!_

_-She's your girlfriend!She love you more that her life!_

_-Yeah, love...-he laughted at Chuck's words,-Serena saw me, and then she walked away with another dude._

_-GOD, NATE, THAT DUDE, WAS ME!-shouted really cares about Serena, ant just wanted her to be happy._

_-Why you was there?-asked Nate,-maybe you're new superhero and now you're helping for girls?-laughted N._

_-No, i just helped one girl, who heart now is borken...Nate, i know, you don't believe me, but she is crying, and i don't know how to stop her, she needs you, Nate, she loves you, you need to came here and explain everything, i know you don't mean that, you still love Serena..._

_-Chuck, we both know, that she will always love Dan, also, she acting weird, aaaaand, you know, if i'' came she will not want to see me._

_-Humphrey?-he sneered,-that cabbage patch are with Waldorf, S will never forgave him for cheating on her, and treating like a shit. If Serena really love you, she vill forgive you, you're not Huphrey, you're better Nate, and she really love you._

_Then Chuck just ring off, and walken in the living room, because he heard his name shouted out loud. He was a little wonder, when he saw Blair on his sofa, not Serena._

_"Door was open"she said, and settle down on sofa"so, where's Serena?Or that you SOS was fake?"_

_"She's in the bathroom"answered C and looked away, because he can't look at her, she was too hot ant too beautiful to look calmly._

_"So, you told the truth..."Blair was really surprised"what happened?"_

_"Serena saw Nate and Lola/Charlie kissing each other.I think, you know how bad now is Serena, and you know how much she needs you..."_

_"Oh my god!"B arose nervously"she is okay?she don't hurt herself?"_

_"Of course she's okay, she's totally good, except broken heart.."told Chuck"she bumped in me, and then i bring her here"he explained._

_Suddenly Nate come in, it's weird, but he was near Empire._

_"Where is Serena?"_

_"Nate, stop! First, explain, what did you do with that bitch?"asked Blair angrily"S is your girlfriend!One is not enought or what?"_

_"She isn't a bitch!"Nate said._

_"Shhhhh, nevermind, it's doesn't matter what you think, above all, you're hurting tell me, how that's happening"she asked again, ans looked at him with her BITCH smile_

_"She kissed me!" suddenly answered Nate._

_"Of course, and you're victim!"Blair laughted at him._

_"I don't said that!"retorted Nate._

_"Yeah, you're angel in the sky, and you never said or done something wrong!"Blair said it, and looked at him contemptuously._

_Suddenly they heard a voice, and then they saw was Serena, almost naked, only with towel._

_"Chuck, maybe you have some..."she cut herself, when she saw Nate and Bair starring at her, of course, Chuck too, but she knows he was here, but nor Nate&Blair"clothes..."she ended her looked at all of them with innocent look, she was just pretending, she likes to make Nate jelously._

_"S!Chuck told me everything, you re okay?"Blair walked near to her, and then gave her a bag "there's your clothes"_

_"oooh, Bi, thanks"she grinned and then turned around"i'm okay, i'll be back soon!"she walked in to bathroom to get dressed._

_"DID SHE ALWAYS WALKING NAKED IN YOUR APARTMENT"when she gone, Nate almost was pretty much jelously._

_"Sometimes...Bot only,after bath"Chuck said that trying to annoyd him._

_"Don't try to annoy me, Chuck"_

_"Why do you care?"asked C "Now you're with Lola, so don't be jelous"_

_"Guys, stop!Nate, don't you see?Chuck just annoying you."said Blair."I'm sure it was first time, when he was almos naked in Chuck's apartment"_

_"But.."Nate tred to tell something, but Chuck cut him out._

_"Look who is pretty much jelously!"laughted Chuck"Nate, man, you was lucky. I only now, saw how pretty is Serena's body, damn, man, she's so hot!I hope, you'll be not angry at me, if i'll try to date her?Ofcourse, only if you two break up!"Chuck tryed to stop his lauht, but can't._

_"One more world, and you'll be regret that you was born!"shouted Nate._

_Till they were fighting, Blair was texting someone, all the ' Nate told that sencense._

_"NOW, BOTH OF YOU, STOP!"Shouted Blair"We're non' judgin' breakfast club, and we don't wanna fights!"she said"Nate, Chuck even don't like Serena, she's not his type, yeah, Chuck?"_

_"I'm Chuck Bass, i like every girl in planet..."told him"except Serena, of course..."he was lying, he really liked Serena, but Nate was his best friend, and Serena was his (step)sister._

_Nate looked at him weird, but doesn't said anything._

_"Fine, because Serena..."Blair started talikng, but then Serena comes in, with new looked gorgeous._

_"What Serena?"asked S._

_"Nothing S..."grinned Blair._

_"Welcome back, georgeous, we talked about you..."said Chuck with his flirtatiously smile._

_"Chuck, don't call me like that, ok?"she looked at him a little don't liked when guys call her gorgeous, only if it was Carter._

_"If you want to..."he told ant smiled._

_"thanks!"she grinned a little._

_Blair and Nate looked at them weird, N barely don't told anything, and B sarred at Chuck, and tryed to understand what is on his head._

_"Ok, i think i should go"Serena grinned"i want to be alone.."_

_"Unfortunately, darlin', you will not be alone"Blair shoke her head, and then smiled as the sun "Carter wainting you in foyer"_

_"What?Carter?"Nate shouted angrily"you're crazy!"_

_"yeah, Nataniel, i invite him"Blair said it absolutely calm._

_Of course, Chuck hated Carter too, but don't say anything, just tryed to be calm"_

_"That idiot?For what?We have too much problems, we don't need more!"talked Nate._

_"Nate, Carter always helping for Serena, when she needs him"Chuck said"S, do you want to kill Carter?He can't wait until he see you, go!"_

_S just listened, she liked that Nate was jelously, but, she don't show goes to Blair and hugged her"thanks, Bi, i love you"_

_Blair hugged her to."I love you too, S"_

_Then Serena gone to Chuck, and kissed him on his cheak"bye, Chuck, i'm so thankful for you" she special kissed Chuck, and then walked out, she wanted to make Nate's hear hurt, wanted to break wanted to show him, what he missed, when choosed that bitch._

_"WTF, dude, she even don't looked at me!"shouted again Nate"and WTF, why she kissed you?"_

_"It's only sis&bro business, Nate..."Chuck said taht, and then grinned._

_"Go to hell, CHUCK!"N was really angry, fallowed Serena._

_"Hey, N!"Blair shouted, and run after him._

_Chuck was alone, so, he walked to his barstool and then poured scotch in to took her and started drinking._


	3. Chapter 3 Forgive or Forgot

_**I'M SO SORRY!I know, that i make a lot of mistakes :c English is my second language, so...I hope you can understand anything, and i hope you'll like it :)**_

_**I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL.**_

_**AT FOYER::**_

_"Hello, Beautiful" as always, Carter just call her beautiful, and then metioned to was with big smile, as always, pretty, and handsome._

_"Hey, Charming"she gigged, and then hugged him "oooh, i missed you soooooo muuuuuuuuch!"_

_He hugged her too "I know everything, Waldorf told me."he said that to her, like he don't wanna look at her smiling with FAKE smile, he cares about her too much "i think, you want go somewhere...you know, i'm your travel agent" he joked._

_"Uuuuuh, i don't know, i'm afraid..."she murmed "everytime when i'm traveling, here, in New York happening something bad" she looked at him, with her big blue eyes "maybe we don't need that?We can go somewhere not far, maybe just by the lake or sea, or river...i don't know, Carter..."she bit her lip "or, if you want..."she crossed her hands all over his neck._

_She wanted to tell something more, but then Nate arrives "Serena!Thanks, Gog, you're still here!" he was barely breathing._

_"Oh, Archibald, hello"Carter said "i thought now you are busy with someone else..."_

_Serena put down her hands from Ca's neck._

_"I don't talk to you, idiot" Nate retorted, and then started looking at Serena "Serena, please, talk with me"_

_S don't said anything, just starred at Carter._

_"I see...She don't want to talk with you, Archibald" Carter shook his head._

_"Serena, please, i can explain everything"Nate still attempted to talk with her._

_"DUDE, leave her" Carter said "i tell you again, SHE DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU"_

_"It's not your business, Baizen, she wants to talk with me, or not"_

_Serena suddenly turned in to Nate. "Carter, please, wait here few minutes, i must said him something"she said that a little coolly, maybe because of Nate, and then Serena just walked fallowed her._

_When they were away (not really far)_

_"Serena..."Nate started, but she cut him:_

_"Tcccssshhhhhhhhh..."she was a little rough "Nate, please, just, tell me that you don't love me anymore, and i will be with Carter. Maybe we'll go to France or Italy or Spain, so, i'll be gone"she said thagt really fast "i'm tired of your lie"_

_"No, Serena, i love you, more that everything.I love you, Serena. Always was, always will."he repeat his lovely , he always say that, when he cheat on her. "Just stay here, with me"_

_"And me, Nate, i want you to stop lying!"she retorted angirly "you cheting on me with my own cousin/step sister! This time is last time, Nate, we are over.I'm seriously._

_"Serena, but i love you..."_

_"Yeah?Do you?" she almost laughted "But, you love Charlie more" she smiled with her fake smile, like she wanted to laught at him "and, Nate, how about Diana?" she act like she was surprised, but she was not "and Juliet?Ant that prince mother or stepmother, i don't even know... And Ivy?All of them you love too?" she was still grinned._

_"I love you, you, Serena"he ebraced her shoulders._

_"See, Nate, everything should be better, if you wasn't kissed that BITCH, and of course others, yeah, or maybe, first, you tell me, that you don't wanna be with me"she make a short pause "i just can't understand you, Nate, first you're kissing Charlie/Lola, then you tell me, that you love me, it's weird...don't you think?"she told that, and then get off his hands of her._

_"S..."he whispered and put his hands again, on her shoulders "i know, i'm impenetrable, but maybe, you can just try again understand me..."_

_"What more i have to try understand?"She asked angrily "no, Nate, now we'll be ONLY friends, nothing more" she plucked upcourage to tell that, first she just get off him an then told "we just can't tu be together, Natie...why you don't understand?"she shook her head and then started walkin' straight to the Carter "it's to hard..."_

_"Serena, stay!"he shouted, and grabbed her hand "you really want that?You want to leave city with him?"_

_Serena slowly trunted around to see him. "Just let me go, and be happy with her" she wanted to cry, but don't show it, S just looked at him._

_A few minutes ago, Blair arrives to the foyer, she looked out, and the walked to the Carter "Baizen, I hope, you'll hold on plan, no extemporing!"_

_"Hello you too, Waldorf" he said that a little awkward, and the looked at Serena and Nate, the were still talking (guess that part about Juliet and other women). "And why do you think i have to stop holding on plan? You don't trust me?"_

_"Um, i think all the world know, that Serena is...hmmm...very nice, pretty and clever girl, and also, if we can remeber that you, Carter, was totally in love with her..."she stopped "uh, i hope you find someone else to play, one new victim"_

_"Blair, don't worry, i forgot Serena, and i don't love her anymore" he said taht, but he was lying."And no, i don't have new victim" _

_"You better find someone who can be with you"she told that and grinned._

_"Uh, don't worry about me, Blair, i'm gonna be ok"he grinned "And now, go, get off Archibald form her" Carter showed her SereNate with his glance._

_"Ok ok..."she was a little angry. _

_What she come closer to them, Nate was still holding her hand._

_"Hey, Nate, let her go!"Blair shouted, and he done it "Go, S, go" she said that to Serena, and she started walking too, uh, Waldorf is boss of all the world, she must be a president or something."And we, Archibald, we're going to Chuck's, he had some new for you"B grabbed his hand and started walking to upstairs._

_Nate walked too, but suddenly stopped, he just wanted to see how Serena walking away with .When he saw it, he started go with Waldorf... Nate always competed with Carter Baizen, but now it's more that just competition, now it's fight for girl, who they both love._

_When Serena went to Carter, he don't tell anything, just guided her in to his car. "Please, Beautiful, come in" he told, and then get her in the car._

_They was driving somewhere, she doesn't know where, maybe he too. About 5 minutes they both don't tell any word, till Carter whispered softly "S, i can only imagine, how you feel know, come here"he hugged her._

_She snuggled closer to him "i love him, Carter..."_

_"I know, i know...so, that's why you have to forget him, or forgive him...you know, that you must stop hurting yourself!" he stroked her hairs._

_"You're right, but i can't just forgive him, and it's too hard to forget him..."she bit her lip "uh, now i'm so confused..."_

_"What can I do, to make you feel better?"he asked_

_"Make me druuuuunk"she giggled "ant then carry me somwere far away"_

_"Darlin, maybe, now, we''ll just go to my crib, and then we will think what to do"_

_"If in your apartmen are some liqour, then we can go, and also, i really want to see your room, charming"she grinned_

_**At PALACE**_

_"Welcome to PALACE!"he laughted, when they arrive to hotel's foyer._

_"God, i can't remember last time i was here"she looked out, and then turned aroun herself few times "you're living here?"_

_"Yeah"he nodded "c'mon, let's go" he grabed her hand and then started to just fallowed him._

_**CARTER'S APARTMENT:**_

_"I thought there will be chaos"she gigged, when she saw his pretty much clean room._

_"Sorry, if i disappoint you" he told to her with smile._

_"No, you just surprised me" she smiled "what will we do?"_

_"We can be here and, maybe watch a movie or we can go to club, ooooor, if you want you can tell me what we do now"he shrugged._

_"OK, we'll stay here and watch movie"she nodded"but fiiiiiiiiiiiiiirst"she put one her finger into air"we must buy a lot of popcorns"she lauhted" and some liquor"_

_"Old Serena is back?"he asked._

_"For one, oh, maybe for two days" she said "noooo, i think for nights"she laughted again "what?don't you like it?"_

_"Hmmm, i'm a little afraid, because we can drink too mutch"he told._

_"Stop be afraid, let's get drink&fly!"she laughted._

_"You know...maybe this Serena i miss more"Carted nodded and smiled._

_After 1 hour, popcorns and liqour was in the apartment. Serena was on the bed and watched TV._

_"Oh, last time when i was here, here wasn't was cable TV"she sighed"soooo, what do you want to watch?"she asked Carter._

_"Choose something, i trust you"he told to her._

_After, about few minutes, they both was on the bed and watched film "Friends with Benefits", oh, she always know who's best._

_"Seriously, i really miss you"he repeat it, when he saw her choose._

_"Stop repeating, i feel awkward"she said a little angrily"do you really think, that i miss you?she started starring at him, Carter face became sad. When Serena saw his das face, she started laught."Don't tell me, that you believed!"Serena said that disappointed."Heeeeey, i miss you, i miss you very veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery much, Carter Baizen!"she almost shouted, and then hugged him._

_"Van der Woodsen, i almost forgot, how good liar you're" he gigged and then hugged her._

_"Charming, please, stop tellin' me how good i'm, we even not started to drink"she grinned and then sat down and looked out "seriously, where is alcohol?"_

_"here"he showed her box with drinks._

_"Oh, my God, i'm really absednt minded"she said, ant then took two give one for Carter, and one for herself._

_"Serena, Serena, we will end up sad..."he said a little worried, he really liked alcohol, but more he was afraid to take two drugs in the same time._

_"Who cares?"she laughted and then started drink "come on, Baizen, when do you became so boring?_

_"You bettet to don't need to tell that again..." he shook his hand and then started drink._

_"Hell yeah, this Carter, i really miss"she said that ant then leaned in to him._

_When movie was end up, they both was drunk, and almos all bottles was and Carter was still sitting on the bed, S was still leaned in Carter, and he was embraced her with one hand._

_Suddenly Serena started talking, with her confused voice "soooooo, you take me from Empire, and then take me in to your apartment"she put one finger in to air"you always make me feel calm" she put second finger in to air"and now, you made me drunk"she started laughting, and put down her fingers"so, what i did for you?"she grinned._

_"You will not believe me if i tell"he laughted._

_"Noooooooooo, don't tell me"she shook her head "i knoooooooow"she smiled as sun._

_"So, tell me, beautiful"he said with his drunk voice._

_"You love me!"she grinned, and took one bottle, then started starring in to Carter"i'm right, doesn't me?"_

_"hmmmm"he mummbled "you're right, darlin', you're always right..."he whispered._

_"So, if you love me, what do you waiting for?"she bit her lip._

_"What?"he asked, because he doesn't understood._

_"Kiss me, charming"she answered and then kissed just can't wait til he kiss her._

_Ofcourse Carter so the same, he kissed her, and started neck her body. They kissed with more and more passion, til Serena falled back " i have idea!"_

_"Tell me, beautiful"he was starring in to her blue (drunk) eyes._

_"What about roof?"she smirked._

_"If you want, we can go"Carter smiled._

_"I "Serena grinned and the kissed him again._

_Carter kissed her, and then took her on kis hands and carred her on the roof._

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4 Make it happen

_**I'M SO SORRY!I know that i make a lot of mistakes :c English is my second language, so...I'm trying to write right, but sometimes i don't even find a word, who can be good enought in this , I hope you can understand anything, and i hope you like it :)**_

_**There are something that I create - things who aren't in the GG.**_

_**I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL!**_

_**On the roof:**_

_Carter arrives here with Serena on his hands, he put her down. After only few seconds she was on the edge of the roof ''oh, my gad!Darlin, it looks soooooooooooooooooo amazing!"she shouited and smiled, then comes to him, and hugged"there's highest place i'ver ever been!"she nodded"Exept some towers and plane...-she smiled drunkly._

_"don't you dare to fall from this highest place"he laughted a little._

_"i don't, i will be here with you forever"she nodded"do you hear that?"_

_"Yeah"he smiled and took a look"it's music"_

_"Dance with meee"she looked at him with 'puppy eyes'_

_"for you, beautiful - everything"he nodded and kissed her softly._

_They danced here all night, maybe, they looked like children, very drunk children._

_New York, Upper East Side 2nd day, morning:_

_Serena was surprised, when she woke up in the bed, not on the also, mlostly she was superised that, she was alone in sat down on the bad, ant look out for Carter, but doesn't saw goes to bathroom, took a shower, and then get in to robe and went to search Ca.S found him in to living room._

_"Good morning, beautiful..."he said smiling "how was your sleep?"_

_"Morning, cahrming..."she grinned, and sat down on the sofa next to him."i think, yesterday i drank to much, because i almost forgot everything..."she scowlded a little "exept headache, i slept very good"she gigged"you?"_

_"Oh, it's bad, because yesterday was fun"he nooded slowly few times "I slept well"he smiled"when you knoe, that beautiful woman sleeping in next room, i think it's not chance to sleep bad"he laughted._

_"I can remember, only how we watched a movie..."she told"did i really chose 'Friends with Benefits?'"she asked with a little afraid/shame look._

_"Oh yes, darlin'"he nodden one time"and you kissed me, and dected, that you want to go on the roof"he started telling"so, i carred you on it, we heared music and started dance til the morning"he told it and smiled"That night was awesome..."_

_"We didn't...did we?"she asked confused._

_"No, darlin, we didn't had sex"he stroked her hairs._

_"Thanks God"she thought"then tell me, how i land up in the bed?"she looked at him._

_"My fault"she nodded and giggled._

_"oooow, you're too good for me..."she said softly"but...did you slept on this sofa?"she said a little surprised/angrily._

_"no, i was on the roof, and slept there"he pulledd a faces, but then smiled again"don't you worry, this sofa was comfortable"he nodded._

_"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw"she kissed him on the cheek._

_*RING RING*_

_"for meeee!"she shouted, and suddenly stood up and took her phone, end sat down next to Carter again._

_"Give it to me"he grabbed phone and read message in his mind :_

_Good morning, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here!_

_SPOTTED:_

_Serena Van Der Woodsen absolutely drunk and really happy dancing on the PALACE's roof with her new boyfriend(?) Carter Baizen, in the middle of the night! Uh, i hope that night, have not many trouble...I don't think so, that her friends will like her new (boy?)friend...Carefully, Serena, i hope you did not done anything bad...Oh, what i want to fool out? I relly want to know what relly happened that night...oooooh, i love scandals!_

_xoxo GOSSIP GIRL._

_"Carteeeeeeeeeeeeeer, give it to me!It's mine!"she said and tried to catch her phone."it can be my mom"_

_"nop, now you can forget him"he told with big big smiled and turn off her phone"there wasn't anything we don't know"_

_"oh, Gad, here was GG?"she asked_

_"You're totally right"he nodded._

_"About us and roof..."she bit her lip._

_"Today is your happy day, bautiful!"_

_"Carter..."she was a little sad "something bad, yeah?"_

_"Did she ever wrote something good?"he asked_

_"i don't know..."_

_"Ok, let's just finish this subject..."he said"what do you want for breakfast?"_

_"Anything you like"_

_After one hour, they ate food, and was still siting on the was sad, thats why Carter hugged her._

_"What's happened, sunshine?"he asked"don't you dare to tell me, that you remeber that man-whore Achibald..."_

_"No...yes...i don't know..."she bit her lip again._

_"Relax, everything gonna be alright"he said._

_"Yeah, because isn't happen for you..."Serena said angrily. _

_"How can you say, that doesn't happen for me, if you don't know?"_

_"Carter...i'm sorry, i'm so nervous..."_

_"Just forget that"he whispered"everything is alright..."_

_"Thanks, for everything, Carter...you're so good for me, and i...i'm so bad for you..."she said with contempt of her._

_"Don't you worry, i'm happy to be with you now, it's enought for me..."he smiled softly._

_She doesn't told anything._

_"Seriously?Do i need to make you drunk again to make you happy?"he giggled"_

_"Thank-you, but i don't need more liqour..."she grinned a little._

_"Look, i just said 'drunk' and you're grinning"he joked"i think we should drink something..."he laughted and stood up._

_"Noooooooooooooooo, pleeeaaaaseeeeee..."she shouted and laughted at the same time._

_"Oh"he sat down"so, if you don't wanna to be here with me, then i have some news for you..."when he said it , she stopped shouting and laughting"B's party is tonight...in the Starchild's hotel..."_

_"StarChild's?"she said surpised"didn't it's Jack's hotel?"_

_"noup, now it's Chuck's..."_

_"What?Why?"he asked again._

_"Jack gifted it for him"_

_"For what?"s_

_"I don't know..."_

_"I think he had new plan...it will be really bad..."_

_"It doesn't really matter now...today you need something good - party"he said with smile._

_"I don't know..."she bit her lip again"it's very..."_

_He cut her words"Serena, just think about it...there we will drink, and dance and make Achibald jealous"_

_"Nate will be here?"she asked suddenly._

_"I don't know...maybe he will..."he shrugged."anyway, we will show him, that you don't care what he done to you, that you can be happy without you, and that, he done terrible mistake..._

_"Eh, Carter, you always persuade me..."she laughted"let's go, now, i want see everything"she looked really happy._

_"Wow, now i like your outlook"he smiled._

_About 1 hour later they was gone._

_**EMPIRE VIDUJE:**_

_Chuck and Nate met in the living room._

_"Am, Nate, shouldn't you be with Serena now?"Chuck asked._

_"She's gone...with Carter..."Nate sighted._

_"So, you let ger go?"he a laughted at him._

_"I thought you wanted that."Nate sat down on the sofa and started looking at the ceiling._

_"Nate, we're friends, and friends are helping for each other, so, i want to help for you..."Chuck said slowly._

_"How?You want me to help lose her?"_

_"No, i want to help find her..."_

_"I really want to know how...she is GONE, Chuck, GONE, with that stupid idiot!"Nate shouted agrily"in to the Italy or France, or something..."_

_"She is not in the Italy or France or SOMETHING...i know where she and Carter are now..."told Chuck._

_When Nate heard that he sat normally"It's fine!Where they are?"_

_"I think in the STARCHILD's hotel...B is having party in there, so..."Chuck said._

_"Thanks, bro!"Nate said really happy, then stood up, and started going to the door._

_"Oh, Nataniel, wait for me!Don't you wanna to go in shortest way?"he asked._

_Nate stopped, sturned around and nodded._

_"Let's go, i'll show you"said Chuck, stood up, and started going with Nate._

_**TBC**_

_Please, review!I want to know your thoughts :)_


End file.
